


Ruby Martinez Imagines

by cactiem



Category: On My Block (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Ruby Martinez imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Fallen For You

"You know you don't have to stop on my account." Ruby said as Olivia and Cesar came over. When they were in the vicinity of the table they stopped holding each other's hands and doing normal couple things. At first Ruby was okay with it. He understood they did it to prevent his feelings from getting hurt or any weirdness forming between the three of them but now it was getting ridiculous. Ruby was fine with his ex-crush dating his best friend. He was over Olivia now. It also annoyed him watching the two of them try and keep their hands off each other for his sake. "I've told you guys that I'm fine with you dating. If you want to hold hands, do it. If you want to kiss, fine by me but like not in front of me though."

 

No one could say anything else on that subject as Monse joined the table dragging you along side her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Y/N. They're new here." She introduced you to everyone as she took a seat next to Jamal leaving you to take the remaining seat next to Ruby. You gave the group a small wave before sitting down.

 

"So, Y/N, where are you from?" Cesar asked. As you began to talk about your old school and yourself, Ruby turned all of his attention to you. Unlike the others who were eating their lunch whilst listening to you, he gave his undivided attention to you. Ruby was in awe. He thought you were the most beautiful person he's seen. He also thought you were funny and down to earth. You brought this new energy to the group. You weren't like the other girls in his school and to Ruby that was refreshing.

 

"Y/N, maybe after school I could show you around. Tell you the dos and don'ts. Where to hang out." Ruby spoke up after you had finished talking. The whole group looked up in surprise. Normally, their friend would be a bumbling mess but right now he had this newfound confidence about him.

 

"Thank you, I would love that." You smiled at him. The smile that makes his heart flutter. Watching on, everyone realised that Ruby had a crush on you. They just hoped that it'll work out for him this time.


	2. Messing With You

"I'm just saying, you are ruining the whole construct of Halloween. What's the point if there is no order?" Ruby huffed as you both walked to your next lesson.

 

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of you being a dumbass." You retorted, rolling your eyes. Ever since you told him that you don't know what you're dressing up as for Halloween yet he has been going on and on about it saying that it's important to tell him to prevent any costume clashes. To you that was dumb. You were certain that Cesar, Ruby, and Jamal weren't going to have the same costume as you and as for Monse, you knew what she was going as.

 

"Who's being a dumbass?" Monse asked as she joined the conversation. She was in your next class so you would meet up along the way to walk to it. Instead of complaining even more, because he knew he didn't stand a chance against you and Monse, Ruby grumbled something in Spanish before walking off to his lesson. "What's his problem?" Monse questioned you, confused at her friends previous attitude.

 

"Ruby has been going on and on about me not having a costume yet." You told her.

 

"But you've already got one." She pointed out making you smirk knowingly. "You're doing this just to mess with him, aren't you?" After asking you that something suddenly clicked. "Oh, my god. You like Ruby?!"

 

"What?!" You scoffed. "I do not like Ruby. I like messing with him but I do not like him." You tried convincing Monse but she wasn't having any of it. She instead gave you a pointed look. "Stop looking at me like that. I do not like him."

 

"Sure, Y/N. Whatever you say. It's the classic 'boy likes girl, boy pulls girls pigtails'. You like him and the only way you know how to show that is by messing with him. Looking back, the signs are way too obvious."

 

Was Monse right? You couldn't help but wonder. Yes, you liked messing with Ruby but that didn't mean you had a crush on him, right? You are best friends and nothing else. You can't have a crush on him. Although, looking back there were some obvious signs about this supposed crush like all those times with Ruby's middle school crush or with Jasmine and, the most recent, the whole Halloween costume debacle all because of the new girl in his life, Olivia. You, however, brushed these signs under the rug and decided to live in denial about it because there was no way you liked Ruby. Ruby who could talk his way out of anything. Ruby who had a way with words. Ruby who gets very passionate about the things and people he loves. He was your friend and just that.

 

"Ruby is my friend and that's it. I do not like him." You repeated. This time annunciating the last sentence.

 

"Okay." Monse said unconvinced. "So you don't mind Ruby's infatuation with Olivia then. You're not jealous at all?"

 

"Nope." You tried to remain unbothered by it which Monse caught.

 

The two of you made it to class and as she slid into her seat next to you, Monse whispered "Whatever you say Y/N." Before getting her books out, a grin spread across her face.


	3. You Belong Together

Going to this Halloween party was the perfect cover for you and Ruby to spend some time together just the two of you. No one knew about your relationship as you both decided to keep it a secret from your friends, not knowing how they would react. It was getting more difficult to sneak around as summer was over and everyone was back to hanging out together. Study sessions were your only option for it to be just you and Ruby and even then interruptions would come in the form of family members or one of your friends, mainly Jamal.

 

The mass of people at the party provided a perfect opportunity to sneak away. With Ruby's hand in yours you led him into one of the back rooms that was empty. The music was slightly muffled in the room, quiet enough that you speak to each other without shouting. Once the two of you were sat on the bed you immediately climbed onto Ruby's lap so you were straddling him, your hands clasped around his neck as you pressed your lips onto his catching him off guard before relaxing into it.

 

When you pulled away a grin spread across your face. "Are you crazy? The fam are literally just the other side of that door." Ruby said. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

 

"And? It's fine. They won't notice we're gone." You assured him. "I just missed you."

 

"I missed you too." Ruby mumbled against your lips before capturing them again.

 

What the two of you didn't know was that Monse, Jamal, and Cesar decided to bail on the party and were now looking for you and Ruby. They made it outside after looking all over for you and decided that they would try ringing you. A ringtone, more specifically your ringtone, could be heard close by. Monse turned around in the direction it came from and gasped at the sight before her. Both Jamal and Cesar followed Monse's line of sight and were equally as shocked.

 

You and Ruby jumped apart when you heard a knock at the window. You were met with three varying emotions on your friends faces standing at the window. Glancing at Ruby you knew your little secret escapades were over and that you had some explaining to do.

 

Trudging outside, you felt a little calmer with Ruby holding your hand. You thought there was no point in hiding it now your relationship was out in the open. The three teenagers immediately honed in onto the clasped hands. "So are you two like a couple now? When did that happen?" Monse spoke up after reeling in the shock.

 

"Yeah, it happened during the summer." You told her, cringing at how bad it sounded that you kept this secret from them for so long.

 

"And you didn't tell us?" Jamal practically screeched.

 

"We were afraid of how you'd react." Ruby shrugged sheepishly.

 

"Well, I for one am happy for the two of you." Cesar chimed in.

 

"Really?" You asked as if you needed confirmation.

 

"Yeah. I always knew the two of you would date. You're made for each other." Heat rose to both yours and Ruby's cheeks when he said that.

 

"Now hold on, I always said that they'd get together. Not you." Monse interrupted. Jamal shook his head claiming it was him who said it first. As this went back and forth between the three of you looked at Ruby, grinning at the fact you had nothing to worry about.


	4. Unseen

It seemed that everyone knew about your crush on Ruby, except Ruby himself. He was too infatuated with Olivia to see it. No matter how hard you tried to make your feelings for him apparent they would always remain unseen by him. The longing looks followed by the deflated ones weren't missed by your friends. Monse in particular wanted to shake some sense into Ruby but you managed to stop her, saying that you didn't think you could handle the rejection. Monse however couldn't just leave it.

 

When the conversation about Halloween this year came up you had told the group that you wouldn't be attending this year, much to Ruby's confusion. He turned to Monse when it was just the two of them walking to their next class. "I don't understand. Y/N loves Halloween. Why aren't they coming out with us this year?" He asked. Monse rolled her eyes at Ruby's obliviousness.

 

"Maybe they don't want to see you drooling over Olivia for the whole night." She mumbled.

 

"What was that?" Ruby questioned her, not hearing what she said. Monse just ignored him having promised you she wouldn't say anything to him. "Come on, you know something. What's up with Y/N?"

 

"You really want to know?" Monse caved knowing that now Ruby has a bee in his bonnet he won't stop bothering her until he was satisfied with the answer she gave him.

 

"Yes."

 

"Y/N likes you, dumbass." She told him. Ruby's face fell from realisation. What no one knew was that he had been harbouring a crush on you for years. He didn't say anything about it as he thought you were way out of his league, that you wouldn't go for someone like him when you had guys like Cesar after your attention. "They don't particularly wanna see you have heart eyes for Olivia for the whole night." Monse carried on, turning around only to see that Ruby was running down the corridor to where he knew you would be.

 

He was out of breath by the time he found you, managing to catch you before you went to class. "Y/N." Ruby said, catching his breath. "Will you come out with us on Halloween?"

 

"Ruby, I said that-" You started only to get interrupted by him.

 

"I know what you said but what I'm trying to ask is will you come with me, like as a date." It felt like you were in a dream hearing those words come out of Ruby's mouth. You had imagined this conversation so many times yet you were speechless.

 

"Yes. I'll come out with you on Halloween." You said once you found the words you wanted to say.

 

"Great." Ruby didn't even try to hide the huge smile on his face. It matched the one you were wearing. They didn't even falter when a teacher called both of your names to get to class now.


End file.
